Yuri Yoshida
Yuri Yoshida is a powerful warrior of the Yoshida Clan. Appearance Normal State In his normal state, or his 'Prime', Yuri has brownish-black spikey hair. His eyes have red pupils, and yellow around them instead of white like a normal Human's eye. He carries a very powerful sword that can cost enough damage to even destroy a whole forest in one slash. he wears a lightish blue color gi. Super Yuri Yuri looks exactly like himself in his Normal State, but his eyes are purple all around, and have blue pupils. Powers & Abilities Racial Abilities As like all of the Yoshida Clan, Yuri is able to control elements, and use them through battle. Eyes As of having red pupils, and yellow eyes instead of white, they DO have a meaning to be such an unordinary color. His eyes have the ability to sense one's power, and movements. It not only can do that, it can even sense the opponent's next attack, BEFORE it happens, gaining the advantage of a counter attack. Enhanced Speed, and Strength Yuri has enhanced speed, and strength, meaning he moves faster than normal humans, and others. His strength is also above many others, although he has much little muscle tone. He can start running, and get to about 70 Miles per hour in about only 2 seconds. H ecould lift about over 30,000 pounds, and can punch someone from about California, to Flordia. Skills Master Swordsmenship As a powerful Japanese Samurai, Yuri is obviously an expert or Master Swordsmen. He handles a sword like he handles his women. ;D Mental, and Emotional Skills Yuri is able to stay in check when angered, and try not to lose his tempure. He plays mind games, to get into his opponent's head to anger them, also making them stronger OR weaker. He is very smart, and can get through many dangerous situations. Techniques Canological Technqiues *Spirit Gun - Yuri can use Spirit Gun, but instead of it being blue, its a red like orangish color. *Kamehameha - He uses a yellow colored Kamehameha. But unlike the normal Kamehameha, Yuri brings his hands back on each end like a Big Tree Canon, after pushing his hands in front of him, and puts them together. He then cocks his arms back like a normal kamehameha. It actually seems more like a Final Kamehameha. *Masenko - He uses a green versioned Masenko. *Final Flash - He uses a purple like Final Flash. *Cero - He uses a bright pink colored Cero. *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Water Dragon Bullet Technique Transformations *Super Yuri - In this state Yuri's abilities are the same, but increased by about 1000~!! *Ultimate Yuri - In this state, Yuri is just like Super Yuri, but surpasses Super Yuri. While it increases abilities by even more than before! *Impure Yuri - Yuri while he is impure, also known as neutral. His abilities, and skills get increased by so much he doesn't bother to count. * Category:SupremeLegacy Category:Awesome Category:Males Category:Yoshida Clan Category:Role-Play Category:Adapted Human Category:Super Human